Ragnarok: the twilight of the gods
by Hunteruzumaki111
Summary: What truly defines a being as a god. Is their overwhelming power or is it their inability to be killed, but what if there was a being a that could kill gods. Unbelievable, blasphemous you may say but what if I told you there were three of these beings. This is their story, the story of korra hunter and zeref. The god slayers
1. Chapter 1: Hera

_Hello beautiful readers to the first chapter of my first first story on so please enjoy and if you have any comments please review thanks_

Be warned this story is not for the faint of heart and if you think you can handle it be my guest read on but remember you have been warned.

It was the fourth day of the sixth month of the year when Greek gods were having a meeting concerning a matter that could change the world as they knew it.

'We cannot let this happen we cannot let these things live' proclaimed Ares the Greek god of war. 'They are a menace and if they are the children of the prophecy then that is just another reason for them to be killed'. 'Ares is right for once father it would be unwise for them to continue living' spoke the goddess of wisdom Athena. Zeus the king of the Olympians was in a bad situation he had to decide if these three new-borns would live or die. Usually this would be an easy decision but this time he was dealing with an impossibility. This is because of the three children Hera (his wife) held in her arms were children that were never supposed to be born these were children of the original three.

Gaia the earth, Uranus the sky and Tartarus the abyss. The protogenoi. These beings are together the physical embodiment of the every world that the gods ruled over and these children if they were allowed live would be extremely powerful they may even be more powerful than the Olympians themselves. This would usually be handled with them being trained as weapons for the gods but Apollo had received a prophecy that three children will be born and if they are allowed grow they will have the capacity to kill gods. This shook the very foundations of the divine community and all of the gods across the world were to put it in human terms terrified because the very thing about being a god was that you were unable to die. All of the gods wanted them dead but since the three children fell into Zeus's domain the other gods could do nothing unless the wanted a war.

So that is Zeus's current dilemma and well he would have killed them on the spot if only Hera hadn't gotten to them before him and naturally she instantly fell in love with the children. 'Note to self-have a talk with Aphrodite about that'. Zeus thought to himself. 'Enough' Zeus said with his voice booming through the grand hall of the Olympians. The gods grew silent waiting for their king to speak.

'I have decided' the tension of the room building to point where you could basically taste it. 'The children will die' the king has given his verdict.

The room fell silent again. This was not a surprise to the gods well all except for one. Hera. She was shocked that her husband would do such a thing to kill these children. They were being punished for something they might do. It was despicable and she would not stand for it but she couldn't just outright say it there would be uproar. She had to think of something quick, she was no Athena but she was intelligent. Then suddenly an idea hit her like a Kamehameha, it was dangerous but it could work but she had to act quickly. Suddenly she teleported out the room.

She had to run with the infants to somewhere, somewhere no god of any religion would go. Tartarus the great pit, and that's exactly what she did.

She appeared in the underworld at the mouth of the great pit, and called for the primordial deity to appear. When suddenly power started to resonated from the pit. 'This power it's ancient and full of darkness.' Hera said. 'Lord Tartarus I need your help I need you to take these children and keep them in your darkest pit so no god will find them' 'And what will I get in exchange for counselling these children in me.' The empty voice said. The god had thought about it and made a decision. Hera spoke with determination in her voice 'I will give you my divinity'.

'An interesting offer but why would give up something so valuable for those demigods' said the darkness within the pit.' Hera thought for a second and then said 'I see something in these mortals something I have never seen before not even in my own children something truly divine. If you will accept that as an answer lord Tartarus'. 'I accept this request but know this when the mortal children enter my domain I have no control over them and I cannot protect them from what lurks in my abyss' the voice said. Hera simply nodded.

Then suddenly she started to feel a pain worse than any other she had felt before. It felt like every cell in her body was being ripped shredded and incinerated all at the same time, she then started to lose her godly glow. She collapsed onto ground below her dead. Tartarus the god of the eternal abyss took the children into the pit. what the primodal god failed to notice what happened to hera divinity once she had lost it. It had split into three and each piece went for a child embedding them with godly powers.

Slowly a booming empty laugh came from the pit and echoed across the whole of the ancient world 'savour the time you have left petty gods as this day is the beginning of your twilight years this day is the start of your ragnarok' then the voice faded back into the pit from wince it came, and it would be the last sound to be heard coming from the pit for many a millennia, until the infants were ready to wage a three man war with the whole of the divine world.


	2. Chapter 2: The dragons

_Thanks guys for the reviews they really mean a lot and please if you think im doing something wrong please tell me. Oh ya I know ragnarok is the twilight of the Norse gods but it was the best title I could come up with sorry, and yes Hera is quite the stupid goddess but hey it was all for the sake of moving the story forward. Now back to the story._

The pit of Tartarus otherwise known as the abyss, a place that no god would tread and for good reason to. The pit was a hellish place that went far beyond that of the deepest darkest nightmare. A place that was almost always in complete darkness except for the Phlegethon a river of fire and the many infernos comprised of hellfire that were scattered cross its surface. The air inside the pit smelt of sulphur and burning flesh and was filled with the constant screams of agony from both monsters and the immoral souls of humans that had committed the worst of crimes against mortals and gods alike. The ground was made of that of flesh of the god of which bares the same name, but that is not the worst of it. The worst is what lurks within the pit. The monsters, the titans and the giants. Most know of the tales of monsters like the hydra, the Minotaur and Nemean lion, they may also know of the titans such as Cronos or bob. These are beings of immense power that ruled the world before the time of the Olympians. Then there was the giants beings birthed from the union between the earth and the abyss. These three factions ruled over the pit well most of it any way one part of the pit was ruled over by the dragons.

Lizard like creatures that commonly had massive wings that spanned over a good few hundred metres and were covered with scales that were harder than that of diamonds. These creatures had unbelievable amounts of strength stamina and endurance. Dragons usually commanded powers over the elements such as earth fire water etc. There were also dragons that controlled aspects of life like death or birth, but there were also dragons that had powers over things like gravity or the very flow of time itself but dragons of that calibre were rare and usually unsocial. Luckily or unluckily for the demigods this is where they landed.

The day the three innocent children were cast into the abyss. The children were very lucky to be found by the three dragon lords Muut the dragon that presided over death, Draig the former dragon god of fire and Grandeeney the sky dragon. The dragon lords found the children in the middle the arena during the dragon king festival. A massive celebration that was held once a millennia. It was to choose who would become the next dragon king.

In the arena was the three dragon king candidates, the three dragon lords. They were fighting each other. Usually dragons would fight in there beast form but because of importance of this battle they had chosen to fight in there human form. In this form there magic power was condensed, making it even more powerful than it was before.

Draig in his human form was about six foot two with medium length curly brown hair, deep red eyes and was built with a balance for speed and strength in mind. Muut was the same height as Draig and had short pitch black hair with the same colour eyes. He was mainly built for strength but was no slouch in the speed department. Grandeeney was five foot twelve with long blonde hair and not built for strength like the other two, she preferred speed and flexibility over pure brute strength.

The sulphur filled air was silent as the combatants eyed each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. The one to do this was Draig not wanting to drag this out. He disappeared in an impressive display of speed, he reappeared in front of Muut with his fist cocked aiming for Muuts face. Muut blocked the fist with the palm of his hand. The ground broke underneath them. They both disappeared the second the punch was caught. They were disappearing and appearing all over the arena. Holes and deep indentations started to appear all over the battle field. Showing where the two combatants had been and also showing how hard they were hitting. At this point only Grandeeney was able to see them moving as they both moving to fast for any of the spectators to see.

Muut and Draig finally reappeared on opposite sides of the arena they both had scuff marks all over their bodies and it looked like they had both got a few good hits in. 'not bad Muu you have gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought' Draig said. 'Same to you Draig and don't call me Muu' said the dragon of death as they both shot towards each other. Their fists were inches away when suddenly Grandeeney appeared. 'You didn't forget about me did you' Grandeeney said as her fists landed in the faces of the two. The two dragons were sent into the side wall of the arena. They turned in mid-air and landed with their feet on the wall. Both dragons inhaled sharply 'It's about to get hot in here' and yelled their attacks respectively 'inferno dragon/death dragon roar'. A bright blue steam of fire easily twice the size of Draig shot forth from his mouth and a black arrow like shape shot from Muuts. Both attacks shot towards luckily the sky dragon had also launched one of her own 'sky dragon roar' she announced. A blast of air similar to Draigs attack shot from her mouth to counter the other twos attack.

As the attacks were about to connect an explosion suddenly dispelled the attacks and sent the combatants into the nearest solid surface. A bright light suddenly enveloped the whole arena and as the light faded and the dragon lords climb from their respective holes and walk to the epicentre of the previous explosion knowing that it was not them that caused it. When the smoke cleared they found three human infants two boys and a girl. 'What the …' Grandeeney said until Draig interrupted by picking up one of the boys and shouted saying 'IS THAT MONKEY TAIL'. He knew enough abought humans to know that they did not have tails. 'What in the deepest pits of hell is happing' said Muut questionably. 'Aren't we already there' said Draig still staring at the monkey tail protruding from the childs apply named tail bone. 'You know what I mean' said Muut.

 _Well interesting isn't it. See u guys next time remember to review I love to hear feedback, it really helps thanks_.


End file.
